With housing elements (shells) of a hearing device which are fastened to a frame for accommodating internal components of the hearing device, the use of large numbers of additional parts is problematic because of the risk of losing parts.
Housing fastenings on the frame by a number of snap-on connections cannot be used for reasons of size dimensioning.
The complex frame must be fixed in the hearing device housing and also be able to be easily and quickly released when the housing (shell) is changed.
Previously the frame has been supported directly in one housing shell with the shells then being screwed together. Another solution is to use pins which are pushed through the frame and the housing.